


praise

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Series: flash fiction drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Series: flash fiction drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	praise

Baby 5’s ears had become attuned to praise. The second a compliment fell her way; she ate it up like she hadn’t eaten in days. It was no different when she joined Donquixote Family. It was easy for the other members to get her to do anything.  
“Wow Baby, I think you would be really good at cleaning out the backroom.” The sugar-coated words were like candy to Baby’s ears. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Jora.  
“Really? You think so?” Jora gave Baby 5 a wide smile. If anyone else had been receiving it they would have found it menacing. However, Baby gave Jora a smile in return. Tears welled up in Baby’s eyes. She furiously wiped them away. “I’ll make sure to do a good job then! I won’t let you down!” She smiled brightly at Jora and bounded off to the backroom. Her heart swelled with happiness.


End file.
